


Ruin each other

by darcatx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angels, Dark Character, Demons, Falling Angels, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, somewhat explicit language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcatx/pseuds/darcatx
Summary: An angel that chases for power, always wanting more, and more. No matter what's the cost he want's more.A demon that loves power and holds all that is powerfull at his fingertips.They meet, they hate, they love.Is it only power that the angel is chasing for?Is it only powerful beings that catches the demons eye?





	1. Disappearence of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is my very first story that I have published. (also... very nervous while publishing)  
> There might be some mistakes as english is not my first language (there will be mistakes, so brace yourselves (there are already mistakes in notes... I just know it))  
> The work will be finished... maybe. I do not plan to drop it, and if i run out of ideas then it wil have rushed ending or I will write a notice that I have dropped it. (I dislike when people drop their stories whitout notice, because I continue waiting even after two or even more years for continuation that never comes (on rare ocasions they do continue))  
> So that was me ranting and giving some info about my toughts.  
> Updates will be uneven as I am a student (acyually I shoul be studying right now, but akakuro keeps my head occupied) I will try to update once a month or more often (depending on my mood), but I don't know where this work is headed to. I only have first chapter and some ideas for upcoming chapters.  
> And my writing isn't smooth and have some awkwardness, but I hope it's not that bothersome.  
> Thank you for reading this work and reading my toughts of it. (I myself view this as an experiment... feel free to comment)  
> P.S. there are going to be some dark scenes and maybe some OOC, but I will try to keep it at minimum (the OOC not the dark scenes... *evil smirk*).  
> P.P.S each chapter will be around 1000 words. And I think that it won't be longer than 10 chapters.

The fight was long and tiresome. Hundreds of angels have already fallen and they still won’t stop coming after me. Some of them were my acquaintances. A spear went through my left wrist pinning me to the ground. Another spear went through my other wrist. This seems to be the end of me. I was tired from fighting such a large numbers of angels.

One of the angels held me to the ground by stepping on me and holding my throat. I didn’t need the air, but it was uncomfortable.

°You should have obbeyed the order of god, and none of this would have appened° The one holding me said.

The cost of disobedience was a massacre of a large numbers of angels, killed by my hand. I didn’t feel bad or guilty about taking their lives, if they hadn’t came after me there would be no need to kil them. So in the end it was the gods fault, if he hadn’t ordered them to come after me i wouldn’t kill them, but here i am killing my own kind.

°Someone - hold his wings°

Another spear went through me, only this time it was my wing that was pinned down. Even more pain went through me, but i didn’t scream, that would only make them enjoy the sound of my misery.

One of higher ranked angels came closer. In his hands were a small vial. The angel was smiling a crooked smile at me, he was enjoying all that was happening, i could feel it in his foul angelic smell. Then he spoke.

°You sure are foolish kuroko, now everything that you have worked hard for will go to waste, and i will be the one to make it happen to you. I will make you miserable, make you fall from grace, and when you have fallen i will destroy you wery slowly so that you will beg me to stop°  
I held his gaze and said nothing. He stopped smiling and opened the vial.

°This should teach you a lesson.°

And poured the contents of the vial on my wings. This time a loud scream came out of my mouth. Pain and emptines engulfed me. 

°You know kuroko, you were gods favorite, but you just had to disobey him, had to search for more. If you had obeyed him and went whit all that he said maybe you would have become even more powerful, would be standing even higher above us, but I am kinda thankful, you opened a spot near the god and now I can thrive to be next in gods favorites list.°

The pain was still spreading and my angelic power was shutting down. I could no longer feel the connection to my powers. I felt miserable. My being, my power, my everything was cut off from me, and for now I could do nothing about it.

°you know? If you reveal all of your plans to such a large audience and to me, you are surely to fail. And even whit my wings frozen, don’t underestimate me.°

My eyes were cold, filled with determination. His crooked smile returned and he bent down next to me and whispered in my ear.

°But you are nothing without your powers, because all that’s left of your angelic being are frozen wings. There is no possible way for you to retrieve your powers, only if you decide to return to gods side, to obey him again. I doubt that you will return, I can see it in your eyes that you do not wish to return to gods side. And even if you return, your position will be lower of your current one, and I konw that all you seek in this universe is power.°

Anger went throught me, but I know how to control my emotions, so my face was blank. His foul smell increased the closer he came to me. He definitely won’t be next in gods favorites list. 

He was right, there is nothing i can do now that my wings are frozen and my power cut off, but angels are foolish and always underestimate thier enemies, especially lower standing beings. Even if i have fallen from grace I won’t give up that easily. The blood had started to seep in my clothes, and a soft glow appeared on my skin, tracing warious patterns.

°Angels are foolish, especially you Nash. Angels have other ways to use their powers than their wings, but you ofcourse don’t know that, none of the angels standing here know that, and I suppose will never know, as god also doesn’t know about these powers.°

Though this was a half bluff. My expresion now a bit sorrowful, as angels are rarely seen in gods library, so much knowledge, but almost no one to master it. Angels can only acess their powers with the use of wings, but some books in the most ancient parts of gods library showed records of other powers that were not linked to angel wings. There were only a few of spells written, but ennough that they could rival some lower class angels. But these books were destroyed by me, so no other angel could use them, but I doubt that even if I hadn’t destroyed them there would be anyone to read them.

The glow increased and I felt a tingling sensation wash over my body. Nashs face was horrified, and pale. The spears that were holding me down turned to ash and my wounds healed. It was getting even brighter.

Finally I let the tingling sensation completely take over me. I close my eyes and feel my surroundings change. Then I open my eyes and now I’m standing in a dark alley. At the end of the alley people are walking by, unnoticing my presence . I can feel my frozen wings, but they are nowhere to be seen. Anger again seeps in to my being, but I easily calm down.

The plan was going exactly how i wanted, but it was still uncomfortable to be cut off of my powers . Now I only needed to mix with the crowd and angels won’t be able to sense me, because I’m almost as ordinary as any other human. Even my smell had changed to that of a human. 

So with a glance behind me, checking again if my wings are visible or not, I head out of the alley, to continue what has been set in motion.


	2. Someone who fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, an update.  
> This was one hectic month.
> 
> So, what is on Akashi's mind?
> 
> Again, sorry for mistakes.

Akashi

A shriek could be heard, it was outside my room, but still could be heard, I already knew who it was. A blonde man came crashing in my room... or I could say a child, because he never learns from his mistakes and keeps getting on my bad side.

„Akashichi!”

„Ryouta, how many times I have to say that you need to knock before entering, and that you need to tone your voice down?”

It seems that my words have not reached him. He still is beaming and radiating his happines around the room completely ignoring what i said. 

„But Akashichi, I bring some interesting news from momochi and I think that you will be as excited as I am.”

I doubt it. But i keep these words to myself.

„What is it Ryouta, I am bussy and there should be somone else that you can terrorize.”

„You’re mean Akashichi.”

A deadly smile appered on my face and I drew out scissors from my sleeves. 

„If you do not start talking about these exciting news soon...”

Ryouta faltered for a moment.

„Well... there has been a disruption in angel garden, and the disruptor is an angel.”

That piqued my interest. Rarely does something go wrong for angels , they say they are harmonious and would never disobey god or higher standing angels, and it’s true, they never dissobey god, last time it happened it was more than century ago and the angel that created the diruption was destroyed and was never able to ressurect. Also a reason angels never stand up against god, they get erased from existence, only the first fallen angel ever did not get destroyed, because god did not know at that time that a fallen angel could turn into a demon.

„And the angel who did it started war against angels. He sounds suuuper awesome, I totaly want to meet him. And the best part is, he got away from those winged bastards. Aaaaand no one knows where he is now. He just dissapeared. Every angel is searching for him and they even have released soul dogs. ”  
As Ryouta was speeking his excitement increased by every word.

These actually are some exciting news. The last angel who survived the fall was a long time ago, a new powerfull fallen angel could roam this world again. And if he escaped from the angel army and could even fight them off, he should be of higher ranking, even possibly a god’s favourite. A smile creeped on my face. 

„What else is known?”

Ryouta beamed and started to radiate even more happines. Is that even possible? That much of happines?

„I knew you would be excited about these news. Momochi knew it too. Here’s the image of the angel and his name. Momochi said that it was hard to get this much information of this angel, so there is nothing more we know about him.”

„So a name and a photo...”

Ryouta gave me the file and I looked at the photo of the angel. Sky blue hair and eyes that match them. The photo must have been taken in hurry. It was blurry. For an angel that took on angel army, he was small and looked quite fragile, but looks can be deceiving. I continued to read his name. Tetsuya Kuroko. Black. At the birth of an angel, god gives last name to the newborn, and the name that’s given for tetsuya is kuroko which , if I’m not wrong, originates from black. God must have given him this name knowing that he will fall. Such a coincidence. It’s actually funny.

Ryouta was still standing in my room. I was still debating if I should find him and make him in a demon or maybe he would find his way to me, every angel is searchin for him, it shouldn’t be long before he himself came to demon garden. Hmmmm.

„Ryouta, give every demon that is under my command this information, if they see this angel they should bring him here, if he’s willing, but if not, then they should immediately contact me and I will take care of the rest. And no one is to show this information to other demon fractions.”

Ryouta just continued to smile.

„Yes, Akashichi!”

„And when Daiki comes back from the human world, tell him to come immediately to me.” 

„Yes! Bye Akashichi!”

I sighed and Ryouta turned to leave. Sometimes I wonder why I took Ryouta under my command as he was unpredictable and behind that disgustingly cheerfull attitude was hidden cold and calculating mind. But these features are what makes him valuable, they are perfect to get information and sometimes even usable on battlefield.

I took the folder of the photo of Tetsuya and examined his features more closely, his eyes were cold and somewhat emotionless as they held some kind of determination. On the left corner of the picture were date and time when the picture was taken. It was a month ago, so his apperance should be the same as in the picture. Staring longer in his eyes, they seemed to be somewhat familiar. A headache came over me and a whisper in my mind could be heard, more precisely a tought.

„I know this person...”

But I’m sure that I have not met him or talked to him, especially if he’s an angel. There is small possibility that maybe I have met him in some kind of gathering with angels, or on a battlefield. But the uneasiness did not leave me.

A knock could be heard.

„Come in.”

The door opened and inside came Daiki with very serious expression on his face, which was unusual. And I understood why, because next in the room came a man that I and Ryouta were discussing about, Tetsuya Kuroko. He lifted hiz gaze on me and the left corner of his mouth twitched. His eyes weren’t that empty, they held some warmth and the determination from the picture could be seen much more better in real life.

„Hello, my name is Tetsuya Kuroko, it’s pleasure to meet you.”

Well, there is no need to search for him, he came faster than I would except, and it’s rare when somone exceeds my axpectations. I suspect that I will be more busier in the future.


	3. A quickie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... A new chapter is here.  
> It happens before Akashi meets Kuroko.
> 
> Maybe next month I will update twice as there are a lot less I need to do.

Kuroko (before meeting akashi and aomine)

The apartment I was staying at was small and run down, but it was fine, I was where I was supposed to be, though I had came too soon.

Or maybe not...

A presence appeared a floor below me.

So my prediction was right.

I stood up from the small bed I was sitting on and went to investigate the presence I could feel. I did not lock the door behind me. I could feel that I will not return. And my intuition was usually correct.

Most of the rooms in this three floor building was run down and people living or staying here were not many. Only the first floor did have somewhat normal aprtments and I could feel the presence in that direction.

As I came to the door that held the presence behind them I diminished my own presence so I could sneak in. I slowly opened the door, but the hinges were rusted and some creaking could be heard. I cringed every time a creak could be heard, because my presence in my current condition could only diminish myself and I did not want to be found out. As the door opened enough that I could get through, I went inside and left the door open behind me. A small corridor led to the living room.   
This apartment was a lot bigger than the one I was staying at and in a somewhat better condition.

I sneaked to the next doorway that held no doors. As I glanced inside I saw a tall guy with dark blue hair and dark skin. Must be an incubus. Incubus mostly had dark skin, and the room was filled with somewhat sweet scent. If I were an ordinary human then I would be in serious trouble, but the scent did not affect me... yet.  
The incubus was leaning ower a sleeping woman that seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch while watchind television. This could be her last night alive. She’s lucky that I have something I need from this incubus.

He leaned even closer and rised his hand to touch her. The sweet smell increased. 

This could get dangerous for me if the smell increases even more. The woman was panting hardly in her sleep and the incubus was getting even more excited and the smell would only increase.

I had to stop him or I will soon join that woman and I did not want that. I’m glad I came prepared and had already drawn the necessary patterns on my skin. I took a small blade that was strapped to my trousers and held it near my drawings on hands, so that while cutting, the drawing would not get disrupted. I cut deep enough so that the blood would get on the drawing. As the blood ran down it took the shape of the patterns and started to glow. Reading and researching does pay off later in life. I smiled a small smile to myself and put the blade back in place.

The incubus now felt that something was wrong and sharply turned to face me. The smell decreased a little bit.

He seemed angry and growled at me.

„Who the fuck ar you!? And where the hell did you come from!?”

Well... he seemed nice and wery much polite.

I didn’t respond and held my arm stretched in his dirrection and the incubus seemed surprised. I murmured some spell words and a blast threw the incubus away.  
He groaned and tried to stood up.

„What the fuck did you do!? My powers are all messed up!”

The incubus was even more angrier than before. I think I could see steam rising from top of his head. The smell had dissapeared completely. I sighed loudly.

„Hello to you too, my name is Tetsuya Kuroko, as for your powers, you will not be able to use them without my permission for a certain period of time.”

Now he was angry and shocked.

„Haaaaaah! What did you just said? That you are going to control me? I don’t need my powers to kill you! you seem so small and weak that I could snap you in half in a second.”

At the end he laughed mockingly.

Who would have tought that angels and demons are thinking in similar ways. Both clearly underestimate their enemies, but I guess he is right, without my powers I can do nothing and the patterns on my hand were seeping in my skin, a sign that the spell had worked and that the powers of the incubus were in my control and I had no more drawings on my skin that would be usefull in a fight. The other patterns that were hidden behind my clothes were not meant for fighting, more for defense purposes.

„What the fuck are you? You smell like human and yet way too sweet to be one.”

Now he looked toughtfull, angry and shocked at the same time. The guy was wery expressive. 

„It does not matter what and who I am, though the name thing has been cleared up. And you are asking the wrong questions. It's what I want from you, that you should be asking right now.”

He laughed.

„And what in the fricking hell would you want from an incubus? A quickie?”

He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled a seductive smile.

„You should have asked from the start if you wanted one, I can go for both, male or female, does not matter to me. Though if you want a quickie then you should return my powers and let me feed on that woman there, and then I will go for you .” 

He wiggled his eyebrows once more. He was really cocky.

I stared at him with a blank face. That change of emotions is something scary. He Must be bipolar.

„I’m surprised that she has not woken up.”

I said thoughtfully. With all the ruckus going on she should have woken up by now. Something is not right. 

„Who cares, she must be a heavy sleeper.”

The incubus shrugged and licked his lips while looking at the woman.

„Just return my powers so I can finally feed.”

Now he sounded grumpy. Seriously He must be bipolar.

I took a step forward to the woman and felt a new presence inside the woman. That was definitely not good. 

The woman like a puppet rised her hands and without pushing her self up, rised and turned her head in my dirrection making her head stand in a wery disturbing way. When she looked my way I could see that her eyes were bright yellow and the whites of the eye had turned black. Drool was dripping from her mouth. And her nails had grown in size, seemed more like claws.

Now I understood what was happening to that woman. A soul dog had taken a possesion of her and was using her body. Soul dogs are wery nasty little beings that were made specially for tracking someone and then killing them, as they are invisible even to angels, well... most angels, the angels closest to god can see them, but as I have fallen I have lost the ability to see these beings while they have not possesed someone.

„What the fuck is a soul dog doing here!”

And now He was angry again.

„Searching for me.”

I said while not taking my eyes off of the now human beast. The woman must be already dead. I tried to slowly creep in the incubus direction, but the soul dog leaped to me and tried to kill me or stop me. I evaded the attack, but It’s claws scratched my arm where the drawings had seeped in. Immediately a sweet smell engulfed the room and the pattern on my skin dissapeared.

„Ooooh! So that’s your weak spot, your drawings can’t be disrupted.”

Well no wonder genius. This was not in my plans.

„But if that thing is here for you, then I’m afraid little one that I’m going to go, so fend for yourself.”

He said with a smirk and started to draw patterns in the air and mumbling some spell words. The patterns stayed in the way they were drawn and hanged in air with a soft glow. 

I frowned.

„I’m not little.”

The incubus weren’t listening to me.

The dog had crashed in the wall when it tried to kill me and was now stuck in wall. They never were smart. 

I started to run in the incubus direction and only in the last seconds did I catch up and held on to his arm and the teleport took me along to the demon garden.  
As I opened my eyes I saw a large dark mansion in front of me, everything was colored in black red and golden. The incubus was looking at me.

„The fuck are you doing here! I said that you should fend for yourself. I bet my charm made you want to follow me.”

I held my face blank and just stared at him, then I said.

„Actually you again are misguided. I came to meet your fraction leader.”

„And why would you want to do that? The moment he sees you he’s going to kill you, he really hates humans. So you suhould just fuck off and go do your little human things. Though I’m interested in the fact that you know about demons and more surprised that you recognized a soul dog. And you said that it was searching for you? Wierd...”

I looked at the mansion again and held my gaze on it. I was determined to meet a higher standing demon no matter the cost, even if it killed me, but I doubted that he could kill me, no I doubted that he would kill me as I’m a fallen angel and I could be a wery strong asset to demons if I were to be turned.

„There are things that need to be cleared up first.”

I said while looking back at the incubus.

„I’m not a human, I’m a fallen angel.”

The Incubu’s mouth fell open and stayed like that for a moment. Then he closed it and smiled.

„I’m Daiki Aomine and I think we will have a wery long chat with my leader.”

I nodded my head and followed Daiki inside the mansion. I could feel a lot of strong demons, but I was only interested in one of them.


	4. Let's make a deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering to get someone to proof-read this work, but it could take a while for me to find one. For now, I'm using auto correct which I hadn't turned on before so there should be fewer typos.
> 
> Thanks to all the commenters. Kudos and comments are the ones that keep me want to write this story. So thank you very, very much. I'm not responding to comments because I'm very shy, sorry about that.

Kuroko.

Red hair and mismatched eyes greeted me when I opened the doors. One eye red and the other one golden. A very familiar face to me, but for him, my face was probably one of a stranger. There was nothing I could do about it.

„My name is Seijuurou Akashi.” He stood up and came close to me.

„I have to ask if we have met before?”

That surprised me. He should have forgotten about me. But this was Seijuurou so it’s not surprising that he might recognize me.

„No, I think you have confused me with someone else.”

The redhead looked thoughtful for a moment then dismissed his ideas and looked at me with a blank face.

Daiki looked at Seijuurou.

„He say’s he’s a fallen angel and said that he wanted to meet you. Though I haven’t gotten anything to eat, so I think I will be returning to earth”

I looked at Daiki and was about to insist that he shouldn’t harm people when a loud crash could be heard and a bright light came in through windows.

„They shouldn’t be able to break in this place,” Seijuurou said with a frown.

The angels had broken in the demon garden. The soul dog must have sensed from which fraction was Daiki and that helped angels to locate me through Him. Though the method they used to get here was beyond my knowledge. God must have helped as angels are far too weak to break in another dimension guarded by many barriers and traps. Through one must never underestimate their enemies.

„I suppose they are here for you?”

Seijuurou said while looking at me. It was more statement than a question. I held my face blank and said nothing.

„Daiki contact Satsuki and tell her that we are moving from here. We need to locate to somewhere secluded.”

Daiki scrunched his face in disgust and scratched his head in a lazy manner.

„Arrrrgh I said that I haven’t eaten yet. And you want to move now?!”

Seijuurou looked at him with cold eyes.

„Better move fast. I can hold them back for a while, but we need to move so we can set everything for our little-fallen angel.” He looked at me with a smirk on his face. I was not surprised that he knew what I came here for.

„I’m not little.”

Among demons I was small. In angel garden, a lot of angels were smaller than me except Nash and his group of angels and some other angels that must have bribed god of growth. Though there is no such god. Some angels didn’t grow past 5 feet.

„There is something off about you.”

Seijuurou ignored my comment and frowned at me. Daiki had already gone to meet the one named Satsuki.

„I can’t feel your angel presence and you smell of nothing.”

I shrugged.

„There are some things I should explain before you take me under your command. As for why my presence can’t be felt is because I was born like this and I have had the ability to hide it completely if I want to.”

He narrowed his eyes, but then he looked out of the window and murmured some spell words and a red sphere engulfed the mansion.

„Wery well, but if you’re not going to join my demon fraction then I’m going to kill you.”

That did not surprise me. When I would join a fraction then they would gain a lot of power.These conditions could make things easier for me.

„Then why don’t we make a deal then? If I don’t follow you then you can kill me, but if I join you willingly then you can not harm me and I am to stay with you.”  
He narrowed his eyes at me again.

„And why would you want to make a deal like that? It only sounds that there is something you are hiding and that I might not want you to join me.”

I looked out of the window. The angels were trying to break in and were now casting a very powerful spell that could even destroy this whole space that we were in.  
The demon garden was separated in fractions and each of them had a leader. Some of the demons were not that bad, some of them were worse than the devil himself. Though Lucifer has gone missing and no one knows where he is... well except for me, I know exactly where he is, but no one would believe me if I said what I knew about him.

Seijuurou cast another spell. This time I could not see the effects it had. At this moment I wanted to have my wings back. It was very uncomfortable to not be able to know what he had done.

„Well... I have an army of angels looking for me and I don’t want to die just yet. I want this all to happen and that would be a sign that I’m going to follow your conditions and that you are going to follow yours.”

He was looking at me with an intense stare. 

„Then why don’t we make this contract more complicated. If you are not going to follow me then I kill you and If you’re hiding from me something that could endanger me or my followers then you die.”

He looked content with his demands. I thought about it a bit. If I refuse then he would know that there is something that I’m hiding and what I’m hiding from him in no way endangers him or the rest of his followers.

„Wery well, but you have to follow the conditions I set for you. You can in no way harm me and if you do then you die.”

If in a contract is not mentioned who kills who and is only said that you die then The contract is the one that kills the contract holder who agreed with it and when the contract has been fulfilled then the conditions are removed and contract broken.

I could still feel that He was warry to make a deal.

„Then I’m going to set the deal.”

While Seijuurou was preparing to set the deal I looked out of the window. The angels had stopped to cast the spell that would destroy themselves and all of the demons living in this place. Actually, they were disrupted from casting it as a blonde man were bombarding them with spells from the other side of the barrier where angels could not get. The angels looked very annoyed. It was amusing to see them struggle against someone they can’t reach.

„The deal is set, you will have to sign it with your blood.”

I nodded and went to look at the paper that held the contents of our deal. I read it thoroughly and saw that everything was written how we had agreed.  
I took the knife that was strapped to my trousers and cut in my finger. I waited for more blood to be drawn out and then signed the contract. Seijuurou had already signed it.

I could feel invisible power around my neck. Like cold hands holding me and ready to choke me if I broke my deal. I was rather uncomfortable. The deal turned to ash for no one to be seen again.

A loud sound resonated in the mansion and the walls started to shake. Outside the window, there were rocks floating in the air.

„You better close your eyes and take a seat somewhere. Satsuki will be moving the mansion to some secluded and abandoned fraction in the demon garden.”

I nodded and went to sit in the chair that was in front of the Seijuurous desk. He himself went to sit down in front of me across the table. Then he looked into my eyes.

„Nice to make your partnership.”

He extended his hand for me to shake it and I took it. I had already forgotten how good did Seijuurous touch felt. Though I knew that making deals with Seijuurou could bring nothing good from it, I could feel his presence near me and that was enough for now. I closed my eyes as I could feel another wave go through the mansion and a nauseous feeling took over me.


	5. In my possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm sorry for disappearing like that, life is life and unexpected things happen. I think that the schedule that I mentioned when I first updated is no longer viable. I'm just going to update when I can. But I will try to update at least once a month or more.
> 
> I'm still in search of a beta reader. There are mistakes so bear with me. So many mistakes. (cries in a corner)
> 
> In this chapter a conversation between Seijuurou and Tetsuya.

Kuroko

The scenery outside the window was similar to an abandoned overgrown garden and I knew none of the plants.

„We have moved to a very unused section. The other dimensions next to this one also are empty. No one will be disturbing us here for a while. If the angels could find us before, then it is only a matter of time before they show up again.”

For me the dimensional leap was not comfortable, I was feeling nauseous. Good thing I was sitting on a chair. The feeling of being contracted to a demon was not helping. None of the angels had made a contract to a demon and if someone had made one then god surely disposed of them. I’m even surprised that it worked.  
For now, I know that Seijuurou won’t kill me and I’m safe from him. But feeling that the contract is taking its toll on me I think I will have to speed up the process of making the contract complete.

„If it’s possible I would want to make the contract complete as soon as possible.”

Seijuurou cast his gaze on me. I could feel that he was still wary of me.

„Hmmm... Eager to join the wicked and go wreak havoc on the world?”

„Something along the lines. Wrecking havoc is first on my list.”

There appeared a glint in his eyes, the idea of an angel destroying things was appealing to him. Then he stood up and came close to me. He was in my personal space. His hands on my hands where the armrest was and he leaned closer to my face, our noses almost touching his eyes looking deep into my mind. I was feeling as if he could see all of my secrets and thoughts that were swimming in the depths of my mind.

„I’m going to be your leader when you join my fraction, you will belong to me. I would like to join you on the quest to wreak havoc on the innocents. Or maybe you want to go even further and take down the beings that cast you in the depths of hell and see them fall from their grace like you yourself did?”

He was too close. I just wanted to lean in and touch him, feel the darkness on my pure light. Feel my wings turn black from the darkness that he possessed. But it was too soon, it would be too easy. Seijuurou likes to play games.

„Well, you will be my leader and I suppose you know that you will be able to do whatever it is you would like to do with me.”

He breathed in sharply. A more dangerous glint in his eyes.

„Yes. A fallen angel turned into a demon from my own darkness, and mine to do as I please with.”

He moved his hand on my cheek and gently stroked it. I could feel his darkness seep into my light. It was cold and warm, some places of my light freezing, some burning. I could feel my powers from wings wanted to break out from their frozen state to dispel the darkness, to attack what didn’t belong in me. But I think they belong here just perfectly.

Seijuurou straightened and breathed out.

„I think that I should explain how the fractions work. Though I’m not certain how I should proceed with the part where I change you fully in a fallen angel. I have read some works on how it should work, but there never was anything solid to go by.”

Revealing his true colors after making a contract with me. How smart of you Seijuurou.

„So your reasons for making the contract was that I wouldn’t run from you if I knew that you didn’t know how to turn an angel in a demon.”

Seijuurou smiled at me. A creepy smile.

„How observant of you. Did you think that I just wanted to protect my fraction from you? I think my followers are capable of taking care for themselves, and even if you pose a threat, then you would only take down a few of my followers, and really there is no place for weak in my friction. Thos who would have fallen from your hand just wouldn’t be worth to be in my fraction.”

Well, his words are true and the way I am now I wouldn’t even be able to protect myself from the weakest of spells. As long as Seijuurou can’t kill me I’m safe. His fraction is part of him as his mark is present on his followers and they too can’t harm me.

„Though I suppose there was also a reason for you to make a contract that you haven’t told me about.”

I just smiled faintly.

„Why would I need to hide something, I’m an angel, We are true to words that we say.”

I suppressed a laugh that wanted to slip out. Angels are never true to what they say.

„Well, I think that angels can be even more corrupt than some of the demons. And I know that you willingly fled from god to become the very thing that God despises. I think that you hold no truth to your words.”

Well, Seijuurou has always been sharp and cold. But I also know how warm and loving he could be. How he appeared to not care for anyone, but care for everything that was his. But there are other things I should focus on now. The contract was still making me very nauseous and desperate to break free from it.

„I know that the first fallen angel didn’t even need a help from an angel to turn in a demon, but nothing was left from what happened that time. I know that form a demons touch darkness seeps into the depths of the angels light, but I doubt that just touching will be enough to turn an angel into a demon.”

I paused for a while and thought about some words I heard from a while back.

„Well, I know that there are some books where are written the ways to turn an angel into a demon. I know where it can be found, but I doubt that it would be a pleasant trip for either of us.”

Seijuurou seemed intrigued by what I had just said.

„Where are the books?”

Just thinking about that place made me shudder in discomfort. A forgotten place for both angels and demons. Both know about the place, but I think that there has been none who has visited that place for a long time.

„The lost place. The garden of reapers. I have heard a rumor that there are still some reapers left and that they have books of changes on both angels and demons. Actually, Have you heard of demon purification where a demon can be changed in an angel? I read about it once and it was very fascinating,” Surprise could be seen on Seijuurou's face. As if the possibility of changing demons were something strange. „I think it’s only normal that the change works in both ways. An angel to a demon and a demon to an angel.”

„Well, when you mention it I think there once was a demon that wanted to save a human and in the process became an angel because God thought that the demon had saved himself in the process and not just the human. But it’s an ancient tale a fleeting and unbelievable tale because God would never want something like a demon in his ranks even if the demon was the nicest and truthful being in this whole universe.”

Seijuurou paused for a moment and again sent me that dangerous gaze.

„Corruption comes easier than salvation. It’s easy to stain and destroy. And you are a great example to that.”

His words were the truth. I only know of one purified demon that became an angel. But there has been more than one fallen angel and most of those fallen angels were destroyed. Everything needs to be in balance.

„Getting back to what we were discussing. There is one reaper that collects books and other things that could help demons or angels. I heard he despises both. He lives in the depths of the reaper garden.”

Reapers are forgotten beings. They once were powerful and kept order in demon garden before Lucifer came. When Lucifer appeared he wanted all the control and came close to destroying all of the reaper gardens. Some reapers survived and still live in the garden and rarely leave their home. The unpleasant thing is that the reapers who saw the ending coming cast a powerful spell on the garden that protects it from unwanted visitors. Nowadays the few remaining reapers overlook humans. 

„So a pass in the Reaper garden will be necessary and some of my followers. I have also heard that they are holding some dangerous beasts in their garden for extra security.”

Seijuurou went to the window and looked outside, thoughtful.

„It’s been some while since I have left my mansion, but I have to take those books myself and study them because I’m the one that is going to change you and make you mine. But I suppose you are already partly mine because of the contract that binds us.”

Already possessive of something that isn’t completely in his grasp.

„Do you know the rules of demon fractions? and what it takes to join one?”

I thought for a while before answering.

„Well, there is not much I know, only that the leader leaves his mark on his followers and can even share his powers with them. The leader's orders are absolute and leaving a fraction can end in death.”

Seijuurou was still looking out of the window.

„Yes. That much is correct, but not always it ends in death if one wishes to leave. And there are rules for joining a fraction. An angel can never join a demon fraction, well... a pure angel can’t join. My fraction, for example, has one demon and angel mixed person. A rare breed and he had to suffer greatly to join because the angel blood was resisting the presence of my powers. So you can’t join my fraction until you have been turned into a demon.”

He looked at me.

So I will have to endure the nauseous feeling and the feeling of my being slowly being torn.

„Well the contract that we made is not helping right now actually, so I would recommend that we find this reaper soon and get the books or You won’t have a fallen angel in your fraction.”

„Even a contract with a demon is tearing you down and destroying you. Angels are weak to darkness, way too weak.”

My powers are locked so of course, I can’t really keep the darkness at bay. The contract is slowly killing me.

„The rules to join a fraction can be changed by anyone that joins, but both parties need to agree on them it’s similar to how a normal contract is made only there is no presence of the contract. The contract that we made now can be felt, it’s a presence that reminds that we can die if we don’t follow the rules we set.”

„Yes, I have noticed the unpleasant feeling.”

Seijuurou smiled at me.

„For now you will be staying in my room. It’s not safe for you to roam freely here, other demons will want to kill you. Stay here until I have made all necessary arrangements for our trip to reaper garden.”

So now I’m also his prisoner. How fortunate.


End file.
